1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for preloading content and an electronic device supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices can provide a variety of contents to users by executing applications or downloading the contents from an external device (e.g., a server) based on user inputs.
Conventional electronic devices can include radio frequency identification (RFID) modules, and can provide various services to users using the RFID modules. For example, by recognizing an RFID tag included in an external device, the electronic device can acquire information about the external device, e.g., information about a manufacturing company of the external device, a price of the external device, a description of the external device, etc. For example, while the electronic device is in communication with the external device, using the RFID module, the electronic device can perform a payment function.